


Just Joking

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Just Joking

At first it was just passing comments. Edd would comment on how Tom smelled nice, or how his hair style was extra spikey. Initially, Tom just took it as an Edd-style kind of off kilter joke.

Then it was more. There were hand touches, brushing by him nearly every time they were in the room. Tom didn’t really get it. Edd wasn’t really the type to approach him out of rut or when he wasn’t in heat.

It all comes to a halt one day when it’s just the two of them. Tom spills soup on his hoodie and promptly takes it off to go throw it in the laundry room. As he passes Edd, he quirks an eyebrow.

“You can wear one of mine you know?”

“No thanks, I have a spare, appreciate the offer though.”

“Really? I think you’d look good in green. Even better out of it,” Edd smiles. There he goes again, with his weird sense of humor, with those punch lines that never seem to land. Tord seems to find something awfully funny about them though. Matt too. The two of them are always snickering whenever they hear Edd joke like that.

Tom throws his clothes in the laundry and returns to the living room sitting on the couch next to Edd. The movie is some dumb romantic comedy about an alpha cop who thinks his partner is an alpha when in reality they’re an omega. It’s dumb. It’s cheesy. And there’s a totally inappropriate sex scene toward the end of it.

“Wow, uh I always forget about that scene,” Tom comments.

“I certainly don’t, must be an alpha thing,” Edd chuckles, giving Tom the side eye.

“Yeah you and Tord have got that one track mind thing going on, huh?” Tom snorts.

“Oh definitely, got exactly one thing on my mind all day and night,” Edd laughs, settling back into the couch.

“Mmm, and what’s that?” Tom asks jokingly. He expects to hear cola. Or cats. Maybe comic books.

“You.”

Tom laughs nervously. Fucking hell, maybe he needs Tord or Matt to explain these punchlines to him, because he is just stumped.

Edd smiles at him and laughs along with him. Then he leans in and kisses Tom. Oh shit. Oh. Shit. Maybe he’s always been missing punchlines because there were none.

“Uh, Edd?” Tom begins as the alpha starts to lick at his neck.

“Mmm?”

“Have you…. Are you…. Do you like me?” Tom finally managed.

“No,” Edd said, face still against his neck. Fuck if Tom wasn’t confused as hell now.

“I’m absolutely crazy about you,” Edd continued and Tom felt a sharp nip on his neck. Oh that wasn’t doing good things for the state of his pants.

“O-oh…. I see.”

“Did that finally get through your little coconut head?” Edd asked, pulling back and smiling gently at Tom, knocking on Tom’s forehead with his knuckles.

“Yeah,” Tom said softly.

“And?”

“I like you too.”

Edd pressed his lips firmly against Tom’s in a slow deep kiss. Tom felt himself being pushed back deeper and deeper into the couch. Edd crawled on top of him and it took a moment for Tom to take in how big Edd was. He was an absolute bear, even for an alpha, and he absolutely dwarfed Tom. It was definitely making quick work of his jeans.

Edd noticed. He looked at the wet spot on Tom’s jeans.

“Did I do that to you?” He asked in a husky tone.

Tom merely whimpered in response. Edd began to peel off his jeans and then his underwear. He ran a finger through the slick leaking out Tom’s opening. Tom moaned in response.

“What a good boy, got nice and wet for me huh? How about we give you a little reward,” Edd said, leaning in.

His mouth was searingly hot as it pressed against his cunt, licking and sucking tenderly. Tom was a mess instantly. His limbs felt like jelly as he was left to melt against the pillows while Edd worked away at his self-control. Tom’s noises only seemed to spur him on as he grabbed Tom’s legs, pulling him closer so he could lick up harder and deeper.

“Edd I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Tom moaned, pushing at Edd’s head. The Alpha looked up at the flustered omega.

“Do you not want to come?”

Oh Edd was good at this. He always knew how to get you to say what he wanted you to say, without actually saying it.

“I want to cum on your dick,” Tom said boldly.

Large arms wrapped around him as Tom felt his legs being spread apart. Edd started sliding in, slow and hot.

“God, why didn’t you just ask for this earlier?” Tom panted. “Tord literally shows up and asks for a fuck. Okay well, demands a fuck, but still.”

“ Tom, I was not being anywhere near the realm of subtle, I thought you were just playing hard to get,” Edd said as he continued to push in. When he was fully seated in Tom he began moving. His thrusts were on the slower side, going long and deep. Tom wasn’t really used to this kind of pace, especially with Edd. Then again, he had never fucked with Edd outside of heat or rut. He liked this.

“Does that feel good?” Edd said as he continued to thrust in. 

“Yeah.”

Eventually Edd thrust up in just a way that managed to rub up against Tom’s g-spot. He let out a long moan bookended by a gasp. Edd merely continued his leisurely pace, rubbing that spot over and over again. Tom was coming apart at the seams.

“Oh god Edd, feels so good,” Tom groaned as he threw back his head. He felt Edd at his neck again, making gentle marks on the tender skin. Sucking hickies and giving tender little nips. Tom felt big hands slide up his chest to rub up and along his body. Edd’s hands were everywhere, touching all sorts of tender little places, probing around looking for a response. He would get a gasp here, a moan there and just continue on either way. Tom was being felt up, explored, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“You’re really sensitive, you know?” Edd murmured.

“S’why I cum so early sometimes.”

“Oh, I always thought that was really cute. You get all red and mad,” Edd let out a soft chuckle. His thrusts were getting hard and sharper. Tom felt a hand on his cock, gently pulling and tugging at an agonizing pace. Even still Tom felt himself coming.

“Shit,” he spat, though the edge of his anger was taken off by his orgasm.

“See, adorable,” Edd grinned, pressing another kiss into tom’s neck as he came as well. Tom just lay there with Edd on top of him. They were both sweaty panting messes, enjoying each other’s silence. Tom listened to his and Edd’s heart beats.

“I really would like to see you wear my hoodie,” Edd said, propping himself up and looking down at Tom with a soft expression.

“Oh yeah?” Tom smiled.

“Yeah, and if I see you in Tord’s hoodie, I’m going to make you wear mine and jack me off until I cum on it,” Edd growled in his ear.

Woah.

“O-okay big guy, got it,” Tom stuttered. Wow. He liked this side of Edd. He was sure Tord didn’t. He felt those teeth at his neck again.

“Good to hear,” Edd said. With that he got up, pulling Tom up with him, still sheathed inside him.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to take a nap in my room and pretend like we don’t know where that wet patch on the couch came from,” Edd said, turning to carry Tom swiftly up the stairs.

“Edd, Tord and Matt will be able to smell it.”

“I’ll wash it later, for now I just want to lay down,” Edd yawned. When they got to his room Tom was tucked into the blankets, only after first having a hoodie pulled over him. Edd snuggled him to his chest and within minutes was letting out rumbling snores.

Tom felt his eyes droop closed not long after, lulled to sleep by Edd’s deep breaths.


End file.
